Conventional residential construction techniques are based upon a frame substructure. That is, the initial task in the construction of the walls is framing. More specifically, a series of vertically extending studs (e.g., two-by-fours) are spaced between and nailed to top and bottom horizontally extending studs (e.g. two-by-fours) to form a frame for a given wall. This frame structure is typically nailed together on the ground and is thereafter raised and anchored to the building structure's floor and interconnected with adjacent walls. This aspect of the construction is relatively labor intensive and typically two or more laborers are utilized when standing and interconnecting the frames of each wall.
Once all of the walls of the building are constructed in the above-noted manner, typically four-by-eight sheets of plywood are nailed to the frame on its exterior surface. Insulation may be positioned between the vertically extending studs on the inside of the frame and/or sheets of insulation may be positioned over the plywood exterior. Nonetheless, siding and dry wall are installed on the exterior and interior surfaces, respectively, of the frame. Insulating, siding, and hanging dry wall are each separate steps and thus this aspect of the construction is also relatively labor intensive. Moreover, due to the size and/or weight of the plywood, siding, and dry wall, typically two or more laborers are used in this aspect of the construction as well.
Based upon the foregoing, it can be appreciated that conventional residential construction techniques are both material and labor intensive. As the costs of materials and labor increases, so to then does the cost of the residential building structures. Considering that there is an ever-increasing need for low income housing, there is a corresponding need for an alternative to conventional residential construction techniques which will allow for the desired cost reduction.